Una decision, un adios y una llegada
by Kira Saotome
Summary: Cuando una decision te lleva a decir adios de todos los que queres y cuando una llegada te cambia la vida para siempre. Ya lo se es pesimo el summary pero pasen y lean.
1. decision

**todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**.

** decision**

Una joven se encontraba muy triste, ya no soportaba el dolor que tenia en su corazón porque lamentablemente, para ella, se había dado cuenta de la triste verdad él no la amaba. Su prometido, el idiota insensible, el fenómeno y todo eso que esa joven le decía tratando de defenderse de los insultos permanentes que el joven le brindaba pero de el que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Todas las humillaciones, los insultos que él le decía le dolían, le dolían mas que ser lastimada físicamente porque de una herida física se curaba, tardaba un tiempo pero se curaba, pero una herida en el corazón no se curaba aunque dijeran que el tiempo cura todo ella no estaba tan segura de eso y se preguntaba ¿será verdad que el tiempo cura todo?

Ya paso tiempo de la boda fallida, ellos no se dirigían la palabra, parecía que las cosas no se iban a arreglar porque los dos eran muy orgullosos y ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo, esta situación no la aguantaba más. Cansada de esta situación decidió que ya era hora de ser feliz por lo visto no seria con él pero ya no quería seguir sufriendo por un amor imposible, un amor no correspondido, un amor que lo único que le trajo es dolor, humillación, inseguridad pero sobre todo un corazón destrozado y una vida sin sentido. Recordaba lo que había pasado ese día, en su boda fallida, en el momento mas importante para ella, ese momento que fue arruinado por prometidas, por enemigos, pero lo que en realidad recordaba fueron las palabras de Ranma y de ella.

_Flash back_

_Era el día tan esperado para Akane pero no todo resulto como ella quería. Su boda, su momento especial había sido arruinado por las prometidas y enemigos de Ranma y para colmo el decidió ir atrás de una botella y curar su maldición que quedarse con ella. Eso le demostró lo importante que era ella para él, viendo esto y sintiéndose totalmente humillada se retiro sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

_Akane estaba encerrada en su habitación con la vista perdida en algún rincón cuando llego él. Ella pensó que iba a pedirle perdón por todo eso, que le iba a decir lo que tanto había esperado escuchar de él pero no fue así, fue a… ¿reclamarle?_

_Si __había ido a eso a reclamarle el porque no le dijo que el agua del hombre ahogado estaba ahí._

_**Ranma:**__ y Akane estoy esperando que me digas ¿porque rayos no me dijiste que habían mandado el agua del hombre ahogado?_

_**Akane:**__ se me olvido… – fue lo único que pudo decir. No podía creer que él le reclamara eso – decirte._

_**Ranma**__: pero que boba que eres ¿como pudiste olvidar algo tan importante como eso?_

_**Akane:**__ lo siento no pensé…_

_**Ranma:**__ ese es el problema nunca piensas en nada y encima de todo mal el viejo ese se tomo el agua._

_**Akane:**__ es en lo único que piensas ¿en curarte? – decía Akane muy triste y esperando la respuesta aunque sabia cual era._

_**Ranma:**__ no – Akane se sintió emocionada solo unos momentos pero lo siguiente que dijo el joven le confirmo lo que estuvo pensando, ella no le importaba absolutamente nada – también pienso en ser el mejor artista marcial._

_**Akane:**__ yo no me refería a eso, Ranma ¿no te das cuenta que casi nos casamos?_

_**Ranma:**__ si tienes razón por suerte lo evitaron – Ranma trataba de hacer enojar a Akane porque le encantaba cuando se enojaba._

_**Akane:**__ quieres decir que no… ¿querías casarte conmigo?_

_**Rama:**__ y dime quien se querría casar con una marimacho, pechos planos, fea, con el cuerpo de un gorila, que no es cariñosa ni amable y que por supuesto no es como mis otras prometidas._

_Parecían tan sinceras las palabras de Ranma que Akane se quedo muy asombrada de escuchar eso, es verdad que muchas veces se lo había dicho pero esta vez era diferente después de que casi se casaban y que además le diga esto no pudo mas y las lagrimas se empezaron a derramar de sus ojos. Ya esta se lo había dicho no la quería._

_Ranma se __había dado cuenta que sus palabras afectaron mucho a su prometida y que fue un idiota al decir esas palabras tan crueles. Trato de pedirle disculpas pero ella se le adelanto y hablo._

_**Akane:**__ entonces ¿eso piensas de mí?_

_**Ranma:**__ Akane… yo…_

_Cuando Ranma le iba a responder __aparecieron Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi._

_**Shampoo: **__que bueno que aíren no casarse con chica violenta, aíren ser más feliz con Shampoo._

_**Ukyo:**__ ¿que estas diciendo? Ran-Chan seria más feliz conmigo ¿verdad Ranma?_

_**Kodachi:**__ Ranma mi amor diles a estas plebeyas que tu solo podrias ser feliz conmigo jojojo_

_**Shampoo:**__ eso no ser verdad, aíren ser solo de shampoo_

_**Ukyo:**__ no, él es mío_

_**Kodachi:**__ no, él es mío._

_Y así se empezaron a pelear por ver de quien era Ranma hasta que él las hizo callar._

_**Ranma:**__ ya basta yo no soy de nadie porque no soy un objeto soy una persona y tengo derecho a decidir y no que ustedes decidan por mi ¿esta claro?_

_**Ukyo:**__ Ran-Chan tiene razón._

_**Shampoo:**__ si tener mucha razón pero yo se que aíren elegir a shampoo – la amazona lo abrazaba haciendo notar su buen formado cuerpo._

_**Ukyo:**__ aléjate de mi Ran-Chan._

_Y empezaron una pelea en la habitación de Akane. Akane que se __había mantenido callada hasta ese momento hablo._

_**Akane:**__ no me respondiste Ranma._

_**Ranma:**__ ¿a que?_

_**Akane: **__¿en verdad eso piensas de mí? ¿Qué soy fea, pechos planos y todas las cosa que me decís?_

_**Shampoo:**__ claro que aíren pensar eso de chica violenta siempre decir a Shampoo eso sobre chica violenta – la amazona estaba complacida por la cara de la chica. Era una cara que reflejaba el dolor de su alma – aíren jamás decirle a Shampoo cosas buenas de chica violenta._

_**Akane:**__ ya veo, soy a la única que le dice todas esas cosas ¿verdad?_

_Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi solo asintieron._

_**Ranma:**__ Akane…_

_**Akane:**__ ¿que más? ¿Dime que más soy para ti?_

_**Ranma:**__ no te entiendo ¿a que te refieres?_

_**Akane:**__ ¿quiero que me digas todo lo que piensas de mí?_

_**Ranma:**__ no entiendo para que quieres que te diga lo que pienso de ti._

_**Akane:**__ ¿eres idiota o que? te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te desahogues de que me digas lo que odias este compromiso y de que me digas que me odias como yo te odio a ti._

_**Ranma:**__ Akane… ¿tu… me… odias?_

_**Akane:**__ si te odio no sabes cuanto te detesto y detesto este compromiso y tienes razón gracias a dios evitaron que nos casemos por que yo no quiero casarme con un fenómeno como tu._

_**Ranma:**__ ¿sabes que? Yo tampoco deseaba casarme contigo eres una chica caprichosa, inmadura que solo piensa en ella y en nadie mas.. _

_**Akane:**__ ¿que solo pienso en mi misma? por si se te olvido arriesgue mi vida por ti miles de veces._

_**Ranma:**__ yo también la arriesgue por ti y sabes que, ahora me arrepiento porque tú no te mereces que alguien sacrifique su vida por ti. Eres una chica idiota y egoísta. _

_**Akane:**__ pensamos lo mismo y también me arrepiento de haber arriesgado mi vida por ti porque no lo vales la pena. Sabes una cosa, ¿porque mejor no te miras ante de llamarme egoísta? Todos te pueden decir que tu eres el mayor egoísta de este mundo, eres un egocéntrico que piensa que todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo pero te equivocas el mundo no gira alrededor de Ranma Saotome de hecho nadie gira alrededor tuyo estas solo porque estas chicas – señalando a sus otras prometidas - solo te quieren por una promesa – mirando a Ukyo – por obsesión y locura – mirando a Kodachi – y por cumplir una ley de su tribu – mirando a Shampoo – ¿pero dime alguna de ellas te mostró amor verdadero, algunas de ellas trato de arriesgar su vida por ti? No lo hicieron ninguna lo hizo porque ninguna te ama realmente. Tu el Gran Ranma Saotome estas solo nadie te ama, nadie te quiere de verdad y me das lastima porque lo único que tienes es tu orgullo y tu egocentrismo y si sigues así te morirás solo, sin amor, sin nada._

_Ranma se quedo muy sorprendido con lo que le dijo Akane, ella __tenía razón no tenia nada y estaba solo. Akane tenia tanta bronca por todo lo que había pasado sabia que fueron duras sus palabras pero la bronca y lo que le había dicho él le dolieron y de alguna manera tenia que desquitarse y ¿que mejor de la misma forma que él lo hacia? con las palabras._

_Después de eso salio de su habitación dejando a Ranma muy dolido con las palabras que le había dicho su prometida y dándose cuenta que las palabras duelen más que un golpe._

_Fin flash back_

Después de llorar de nuevo recordándolo que había pasado, decidió que haría su ultimo acto de amor hacia él lo dejaría libre por fin. Se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban su padre y su tío Genma y se sentó.

**Akane:** padre necesito hablar contigo

**Soun:** dime hija ¿que pasa?

**Genma:** será mejor que me retire pare que puedan hablar tranquilos.

**Akane:** no tío, tu también debes estar presente.

**Genma:** esta bien – Genma estaba extrañado de que Akane le pida que se quede pero se volvió a sentar.

**Soun:** Akane que es lo que necesitas.

**Akane:** aquí no… ¿hay alguien en el dojo? – en realidad quería preguntar si él estaba en el dojo.

**Soun:** no, no hay nadie – contesto a su hija. Genma que supo lo que Akane quería preguntar contesto.

**Genma:** mi hijo se fue a dar una vuelta dijo que regresaría algo tarde.

**Akane:** ya veo – se sentía mal, el solo pensar que Ranma estuviera con alguna de sus prometidas la mataba por dentro – muy bien entonces vamos allá no quiero que nadie escuche nuestra conversación.

**Genma:** dijo que quería estar solo para poder pensar – dijo Genma viendo la cara de tristeza que puso Akane al menciona que Ranma había salido y sabiendo que probablemente la hija menor de su mejor amigo pensaría que esta con otra.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Nerima…

Ranma se encontraba en el parque encima de un árbol y pensaba en su boda fallida, en estos días pero sobre todo pensaba en Akane.

**Ranma:** ni siquiera a tratado de hablarme, me ignora como si yo no fuera nada para ella ¿en serio no me querrá? Pero que estas diciendo es obvio que no te quiere sino no me hubiera dicho todo lo que me dijo.

**Ryoga:** ¿y porque mejor no te preguntas que hiciste tu para demostrarle que la querías?

**Ranma:** Ryoga ¿que haces aquí?

**Ryoga:** te vi. Y vine a hablar contigo.

**Ranma:** no estoy de humor para pelear.

**Ryoga:** no vengo a pelear vine a hablar contigo.

**Ranma:** ¿sobre que?

**Ryoga:** sobre la única persona que los dos queremos Akane

**Ranma:** ¿quien te dijo a ti que yo la quiero?

**Ryoga:** tus palabras y la cara de sufrimiento que tienes ahora.

**Ranma:** yo no estoy sufriendo por ella.

**Ryoga:** sabes que ella tenía razón en decirte todo lo que te dijo.

**Ranma:** ¿tu lo sabias? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

**Ryoga:** la persona que te lo dijo a ti, Akane me lo confeso cuando estaba transformado en pechan, estaba muy triste. Ranma ella te quiere si tu la quieres no la pierdas, los dos sabemos que lo que te dijo es verdad ella esta convencida de que tu no la quieres y a llorado por ti muchas noches.

**Ranma:** ella… ha… ¿llorado por mí?

**Ryoga:** si. Ranma si tu la quieres lucha por ella ten el valor de decírselo

**Ranma:** Ryoga yo se que tu la quieres…

**Ryoga**: si la quiero y por eso quiero que sea feliz porque si ella es feliz yo soy feliz. Además se que a mi me ve como un amigo y que eres tu al que quiere.

**Ranma:** tienes razón yo la quiero y luchare por ella, gracias Ryoga.

**Ryoga:** no hay de que pero no la hagas sufrir y cuídala sino te matare ¿has entendido?

**Ranma:** si la cuidare no te preocupes, bueno me iré – dijo bajándose del árbol al que ser había subido - tengo que hablar con Akane adiós Ryoga y gracias de nuevo.

**Ryoga:** no hay de que pero vete y acuérdate hazla feliz.

Ranma corriendo hacia el dojo le grita: si lo haré.

En el dojo…

**Soun:** bueno hija ¿dinos de que quieres hablar?

**Akane:** en realidad más que hablar, quiero pedirles algo.

**Genma:** ¿de que se trata Akane?

**Akane:** padre, tío Genma… quiero romper el compromiso con Ranma.

**CONTINUARA**

gracias por leer esta historia espero que le haya gustado.


	2. compromiso roto

**Compromiso roto**

En el dojo…

**Soun:**¿como que quieres romper el compromiso?

**Akane: **si así como lo oyen quiero romper el compromiso con Ranma ya no puedo con esto, por eso los hice venir a los dos aquí.

**Soun:** hija sabes muy bien que yo hice una promesa y no puedo romperla.

**Akane:** papá ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Tú la hiciste y puedes romperla.

**Soun:** te equivocas hija, yo hice la promesa con Saotome y a menos que él de su consentimiento no puedo romperlo. ¿Usted que piensa Saotome?

**Genma: **Akane la verdad es que yo te considero como una hija, entiendo que tu y mi muchacho viven peleando pero ese no es motivo para romper el compromiso ¿no lo crees?

**Akane:** ese no es el motivo por el que quiero romper el compromiso, tienen razón con Ranma nos peleamos mucho, tengo que admitirlo pero no es por eso que les pido por favor que rompan el compromiso.

**Soun:** entonces ¿cual es? Dinos tu motivo para que este compromiso se rompa. Hija te quiero decir que tienes que tener una buena razón para que con Saotome nos pongamos de acuerdo y quisiéramos romperlo.

**Genma: **Akane no quiero parecer desconsiderado pero tu padre tiene razón, tu motivo tiene que ser muy bueno para poder acceder a romperlo.

Akane ya cansada de escuchar que lo único que les preocupaba a esos dos era una buena razón para poder dejar libre al hombre que amaba y que pueda ser feliz a pesar de que ella sufriera toda la vida por no poder estar con él, pero ella sabia que en el corazón no se manda y si él no la amaba no podía o mejor dicho no quería obligarlo a pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ella, no quería que él sufriera y fuera infeliz por su culpa. Tenia que reconocer que él casarse con Ranma era su sueño pero no quería hacerlo infeliz por lo tanto si él no la quería a su lado ella daría un paso al costado para que sea feliz, después de todo si él era feliz ella también. Mientra pensaba en todo eso se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza ¿seria posible que ese par estuviera esperando una buena razón para romper su compromiso o solo lo decían y a pesar de todo las ganas de que sus escuelas se unan podían mas que el sufrimiento de sus hijos?

**Soun: **hija estamos esperando.

**Genma: **parece que no tienes una buena razón para que este compromiso se rompa ¿verdad? Siendo así no hay nada que decir este compromiso seguirá como hasta ahora, no se romperá.

**Soun: **tiene razón Saotome, lo siento hija pero no has podido darlos ningún motivo, por lo tanto, este compromiso sigue.

Los dos hombres se estaban preparando para poder salir del dojo cuando una voz los detuvo.

**Akane:** esperen si tengo un motivo. Por favor siéntense.

Los hombres le hicieron caso a la joven de cabello azulado y se sentaron de nuevo en sus lugares.

**Akane: **mi razón es… mí razón es…

**Soun:** hija habla de una vez.

**Akane:** quieren una buena razón entonces se las daré. Mi razón es que ya no puedo mas papa me estoy muriendo por dentro ¿es que acaso no se dan cuenta?

**Soun:** hija no entendemos nada.

**Genma: **Akane si fueras tan amable de explicarte ¿a que te refieres?

**Akane:** este bien se los explicare – tomo aire para darse fuerzas y contarle a su padre y a Genma a que se refería con eso – yo estoy enamorada de Ranma – Soun y Genma se pusieron muy contentos de escuchar esa declaración por parte de Akane – pero el no siente lo mismo por mi y eso duele mucho – ya no aguanto mas y se largo a llorar – no me parece justo que estemos comprometidos por una promesa que hicieron ustedes antes de que naciéramos, no es justo ni para él ni es justo para mi. Mi corazón ya no aguanta mas cada día se va muriendo con cada palabra, con cada humillación y me duele mucho aquí – se toca el pecho. Akane no paraba de llorar mientras hablaba - no tienen idea del dolor que se siente al saber que me desprecia, que no significo nada para él y que solamente se casaría conmigo por obligación, para no manchar su honor. Tío Genma, papá mi honor es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos por eso vengo hablar yo, porque se que él no tendría el valor de pedirles que rompan el compromiso. Quiero que sea feliz y su felicidad no esta conmigo, si es necesario que renuncie al dojo y a todo lo haré no me importa solo me importa su felicidad. Yo no creo que ustedes quieran ver a sus hijos siendo muy infelices y eso va a pasar si siguen con la idea de casarnos para unir las escuelas o acaso ¿les importa más la unión de las escuelas que la felicidad de sus hijos? Solo espero que la respuesta no sea la unión de las escuelas porque siendo así me decepcionarían muchísimo. Por favor piensen en Ranma y en mi y rompan este compromiso, déjennos ser felices bueno en realidad déjenlo ser feliz.

Akane lloraba desesperada y se había arrodillado en el piso llorando y pidiendo por favor que rompan ese maldito compromiso.

**Genma: **Akane tienes toda la razón, si tu padre esta de acuerdo de romperlo esta bien. Yo por mi parte pienso que lo mejor es romperlo.

**Soun: **Saotome yo pienso lo mismo. Akane el compromiso queda anulado.

**Akane: **gracias por hacer lo correcto.

**Genma:** mi hijo es un estupido acaba de perder a una gran mujer, no cualquiera es capaz de hacer lo que tú hiciste dejarlo libre a pesar de que estés enamorada de él. Me siento muy orgulloso por ti Akane ojala hubieras sido la esposa de mi hijo.

**Akane: **gracias por sus palabras. Una cosa mas les quiero pedir no le digan a Ranma lo que les he contado no quiero que se entere que estoy enamorada de él por favor no se lo digan.

**Soun: **tranquila hija no saldrá nada de nuestra boca ¿verdad Saotome?

**Genma: **así es Tendo.

**Akane: **gracias, por cierto papá quiero pedirte algo a ti, necesito irme de casa un tiempo despejar mi mente y dejar sanar mis heridas por favor no te opongas.

**Soun: **esta bien hija te comprendo.

**Akane:** ya saben ni una palabra a nadie de los que les confesé y tampoco quiero que nadie se entere que me voy ¿de acuerdo?

**Soun:** tranquila hija nadie se enterara.

**Genma: **de verdad Akane que nadie sabrá hasta que te marches, y ¿cuando será eso?

**Akane:** mañana por la mañana. Bueno mejor nos retiramos de aquí.

Los tres se pararon y se dirigieron a la casa. Akane no quería irse sin despedirse de nadie, bueno en realidad deseaba despedirse de Ranma pero como estaban las cosas era mejor irse sin decirle a nadie. Ranma por su parte había llegado a la casa y al entrar vio a todos comiendo, se sentó en su lugar de siempre al lado de su prometida pero esta se levanto al instante que él se sentó.

**Akane: **termine, con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación. Ah se me olvidaba comunicarles algo, mi compromiso con Ranma queda anulado. Ahora si buenas noches.

**Ranma:** eso no puede ser no puedes romper el compromiso sin el consentimiento de nuestros padres.

**Genma:** lo tiene, su compromiso quedo anulado ella nos dio una muy buena razón para romperlo.

Ranma: ¿Cuál fue esa razón?

**Genma:** pregúntatelo tú.

Akane ya se estaba dirigiendo a las escaleras cuando Ranma la vio, se paro y fue hasta donde se encontraba.

**Ranma:** explícame como es eso que rompiste el compromiso sin consultarme – Ranma estaba muy enojado porque ella había tomado una decisión sin tomar en cuenta lo que él piense - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

**Akane:** Ranma no tengo nada que decir ni hablar con vos el compromiso esta roto al fin. Buenas noches.

Akane subió lo mas rápido posible no entendía la actitud de Ranma ¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¿Por haber roto el compromiso o porque no se lo consulto? Akane se tiraba mas por la segunda opción pero ya mañana estaría tranquila se iría de su ciudad, dejaría a su familia, a sus amigos, dejaría todo por él. Y trataría de ser feliz, pensaba volver cuando su corazón haya sanado pero ¿Cuánto tardaría? No creía que fuera en poco tiempo tal vez tarde hasta años en recuperarse pero eso no le importaba deseaba y necesitaba irse.

Ranma se encontraba junto a la escalera pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho. Ella, la mujer que amaba había roto lo único que los mantenía unidos, ella había roto su compromiso ¿pero porque? Sabia que en ese momento no podría hablar con calma porque estaba muy enojado por lo que su amada prometida había hecho sin consultarle. Estaba por subir a reclamarle cuando una voz lo detuvo.

**Genma:** ¿A dónde vas?

**Ranma:** voy a aclarar las cosas con esa tonta marimacho, ¿como se atreve a no consultarme lo que pensaba hacer?

**Genma:** ¿Por qué estas tan enojado? ¿Estas así porque ella rompió el compromiso? Pensé que deberías estar feliz al final todo te salio bien te deshiciste del compromiso.

**Ranma:** ¿feliz? De verdad creen que puedo estar feliz de esto, esa tonta marimacho ni siquiera me lo consulto, solo lo hizo pero sabes que tienes razón estoy feliz por fin quede libre de este compromiso – lo decía con tanta rabia porque ella rompió su compromiso – al fin y al cabo nunca Dessié este compromiso y mucho menos casarme con ella porque ella no es la mujer que necesito ami lado, por lo menos hizo algo bien.

Akane había bajado al escuchar gritos pero se quedo de piedra con las palabras de Ranma, ella en el fondo desciaba que él le pidiera que no rompa el compromiso porque la amaba pero resulto ser todo lo contrario él estaba feliz y en cambio a ella se le rompió mas el corazón al escuchar lo que él le dijo a su padre.

**Akane:** lamento que esta tonta marimacho no te haya consultado porque pensé que la respuesta seria afirmativa y no me equivoque de hecho estas contento con este rompimiento así que no tienes nada de que quejarte. Adiós

Ranma se sentía como una basura su bocota la había lastimado otra vez y pensaba en como no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Se puso a pensar en que minutos atrás él quería hablar con ella para decirle que la amaba y se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que ella rompió el compromiso, pensó en ir hablar con ella pero no era buena idea ir en ese momento a menos que quiera ganarse un vuelo por Nerima, lo pensó un rato y decidió que lo mejor seria hablar con ella mañana y de paso aclarar sus sentimientos. Decidió irse a su habitación con la esperanza de que mañana hablaría con Akane, le diría sus sentimientos hacia ella y todo volvería a ser como antes o mucho mejor. Lo que Ranma no sabia es que en ese momento la joven de cabellos azulados estaba preparando todo para irse muy temprano y por largo tiempo o para nunca volver.

Continuara…

**notas: ¿y que les parecio? espero sus comentarios buenos y malos.**

**los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi  
**


	3. el adios

El adiós

El sol se estaba asomando cuando una joven de cabellos azulados estaba partiendo de esa casa que la vio crecer, sonreír, enamorarse y sufrir como nadie en esta vida. Se paró en el lumbral de la puerta y no pudo evitar llorar al recordar su vida ahí, su felicidad antes de que él llegara a su vida. Se iba sin despedirse de nadie pero no porque no los quisiera y no los extrañaría, sino porque no quería llorar al despedirse pero sobre todas las cosas no quería que él se enterara. No quería ver su cara de alegría cuando a ella le costaba tanto tener que dejar todo atrás, a su familia que tanto amaba, a sus amigos pero al que más extrañaría era sin ninguna duda a ese joven que no merecía su amor pero que aun así lo amaba tanto como para dejar todo y a todos atrás. Necesitaba alejarse de él porque simplemente le traía dolor y sufrimiento a su vida, necesitaba poner tierra de por medio; aun no tenía decidido a donde ir lo único que sabía es que quería alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible para que esa herida que tenía en el corazón sanara de una vez. Estaba decidida a olvidarlo costara lo que le costara, quería dejar ese amor atrás de una vez por todas y ser feliz de nuevo. Y con ese pensamiento partió para no volver aunque sea por un tiempo bastante largo.

En el dojo Tendo todos ya estaban todos de pie salvo un joven de cabello azabache. Este joven estaba en su habitación pensando en cómo disculparse con su ex prometida y decirle cuanto la amaba y cuán importante era para él. Decidido en hacer todo lo posible porque lo perdonara aunque se le fuera la vida en ello se levantó con rumbo al comedor.

Buenos días – saludo Ranma a todos, pero al mirar a todos lados se dio cuenta que ella no estaba – ¿Y Akane no se levantó todavía? – pregunto mirando a Kasumi.

No, es raro que no se haya levantado será mejor que vaya a levantarla – dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

Kasumi fue hasta la habitación de Akane y cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla. Su cama estaba hecha y sobre ella había una carta que decía _Familia. _Tomo la carta entre sus manos y la leyó; al terminar de leerla salió corriendo rumbo al comedor. Se paró delante de toda la familia con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando a Ranma.

¿Qué paso Kasumi? – Dijo Nabiki

A…. Aka….Akane – logro articular la mayor de las Tendo

QUE LE PASO A AKANE – dijo Ranma asustado y temiendo lo peor al ver la cara de la joven

Akane se fue – dijo la joven llorando al saber que su pequeña hermana se iba – dejo esto para nosotros – Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella se había ido pero ¿porque?

Kasumi que dice la carta – pregunto Ranma necesitaba saber el motivo de su partida.

Kasumi tratando de calmarse saco la carta del sobre para leerla una vez más pero esta vez junto a toda su familia.

_Querida familia: _

_Siento mucho tener que ser tan cobarde para despedirme a través de esta carta pero no tengo el valor suficiente para mirarlos a la cara y decirles adiós a ustedes que son mi familia. Se preguntaran el motivo de mi partida y hasta capaz no entiendan mis razones, lo único que espero es que acepten mi decisión no traten de buscarme porque me obligaran a seguir huyendo y mi deseo es permanecer en algún lugar hasta poder superar la razón por la cual me fui. _

_Lo único que tengo para decirles sobre mi partida es que de verdad lo necesito, necesito separarme de alguien y enterrar esto que siento. Familia les revelare que me he enamorado de una persona que no siente nada por mí, que me ha hecho sufrir desde que lo conozco y he tratado por todos los medios dejar de amarlo pero lamentablemente no lo he conseguido y por esa razón me voy quiero olvidarlo. Quiero curar este lastimado corazón y lo mejor es partir, poner distancia de por medio y no verlo ya que cada vez que lo veo me lastima el saber la poca cosa que soy para él. Espero que con todo lo que les he revelado me comprendan y no me busquen, les prometo volver aunque no les podría decir si será pronto porque no estoy segura de lo único que estoy segura es de que hasta que no mate este amor que siento por la persona que más me ha lastimado no volveré. Cuídense mucho porque los quiero a cada uno de ustedes. Hasta pronto familia._

_Con amor _

_Akane Tendo _

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la revelación de Akane o por lo menos la mayoría, ya que Genma y Soun ya sabían de quien hablaba Akane. Genma pensaba en lo tonto que era su hijo al haber perdido a una mujer tan valiosa como ella que más de una vez arriesgo su vida por él. ¿Qué más prueba de amor necesitaba?

Genma miro a Ranma – eres un idiota Ranma Saotome no puedo creer que seas hijo mío – le dijo con todo el dolor, la decepción y el enojo que sentía al pensar en todo lo que tuvo que sufrir Akane por su culpa ya que en su carta demostraba el dolor que le causo su hijo.

Porque me dices eso como si yo tuviera la culpa de que esa marimacho se haya marchado – dijo no entendiendo porque su padre lo acusaba a él dado que ella dijo que se había enamorado de un idiota que la lastimo – no te das cuenta que ella se enamoró de un idiota es por eso que se fue y rompió el compromiso – dijo con todo el odio del mundo – seguramente pensó que ese idiota la iba a aceptar si rompía el compromiso y al parecer no lo hizo por eso se ha marchado – dijo todavía no creyendo que en realidad Akane se enamoró de otra persona.

La verdad que es un idiota ese tipejo del cual Akane se enamoró – dijo Soun con enojo – espero que mi hija lo olvide pronto – mirando a Ranma.

Por más que lo olvide no aceptare que nos comprometan otra vez – dijo Ranma aunque en realidad quería todo lo contrario quería estar con ella, casarse, formar una familia. Se sorprendió de sus pensamientos nunca pensó que llegara a amar tanto a Akane y tenía tanto odio por esa persona que la hizo sufrir tanto que quería matarlo, suerte para él que no sabía quién era.

Jamás dije eso – dijo Soun volviendo a Ranma a la realidad – su compromisos fue roto y de ninguna manera aceptaría que se comprometieran de nuevo.

Ranma no entendía esa actitud de ellos, lo miraban como si él fuera el culpable y no lo era o por lo menos eso creía él.

Ranma – dijo Kasumi llamando la atención del susodicho.

¿sí?

Akane dejo esta carta para ti – entregándole un sobre que decía su nombre.

Gracias – dijo Ranma y se retiró a su habitación.

En su habitación se acostó en su cama y miro la carta, no sabía si leerla o no. Pensaba en lo que ella le dijo a su familia y lo invadía una furia al pensar que ella se enamoró de otro que la hizo sufrir a tal punto de alejarla de él. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo idiota que fue al no decirle antes lo que sentía por ella, tal vez habría podido hacer que olvide a ese malnacido que tanto sufrimiento le causo. No tal vez no estaba seguro que lo habría olvidado porque él no hubiera parado hasta que se enamore de él completamente pero ahora estaba todo perdido. Se prometió a él mismo que el día que ella vuelva haría que se enamore de él aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. La esperaría aunque sea toda la vida. Con ese pensamiento guardo la carta para leerla después no quería pensar en lo que Akane le diría.

En un pueblito muy alejado de Nerima, una joven caminaba tratando de encontrar una pensión en donde quedarse. Había decidido vivir ahí era un lugar tranquilo y se respiraba tanta paz justo lo que necesitaba.

Necesita encontrar un trabajo para sustentarse mientras estuviera ahí. Le encantaba ese pueblito y pensó que no había decidido nada mejor en toda su vida. Allí comenzaría una nueva vida, y lo olvidaría.

Nota de la autora: los personajes no me pertenecen. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero acá esta otro capítulo espero sus comentarios. Saludos hasta la próxima.


End file.
